spanish_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
King Spartan Clemente I
'King Spartan Clemente I '(also known as Spartan Petalbee) was the King of Spain and thus the ruler of the Spanish Empire during the Spartanic Era of modern Spanish history. He was the son of King Alfonso Clemente I of Spain, the husband of Queen Pearl Petalbee-Clemente of Spain, the father of King Philip Clemente V of Spain, the grandfather of King Ferdinand Clemente VI of Spain, Archduchess Hannah Maria Theresa Clemente of Austria, Prince Ezequiel Clemente, Princess Halle Clemente, Prince-Regent Benjamin Clemente of France, and Silus Clemente, as well as the great-grandfather of Samuel Clemente II and Princess Akimi Clemente. He was known for his strength and boldness, as well as his unwillingness to bow or stoop to anyone, regardless of their rank or status. Biography Spartan Clemente I was born to King Alfonso Clemente I of Spain in the city of Madrid on the 2nd of May, in the year 1642. Growing up, Spartan proved himself to be a physically and mentally strong boy, and a more-than-capable warrior. However, his father, Alfonso, had very few aspirations for the Spanish Empire, and Spartan's skills were very seldom put to real use, if they were used at all. At the age of sixteen, the prince decided that he had had enough of his father allowing the Kingdom of Spain to stagnate, to the point where it was even beginning to decline in strength and influence. In 1658, Prince Spartan Clemente began a war that would become known as the Spartanic Rebellion. In less than a month, he had defeated his father and taken the Throne of Spain for himself, for his father had retained pathetically little support from his own people, with a great deal of his own soldiers laying down their arms and supporting the cause of his son, whose desires and ambitions they were able to admire. Sitting upon the throne, King Spartan Clemente I proved that his vision for Spain was greater than that of his father's, and began expanding the Spanish Empire, though he was able to avoid any major war with another foreign power. For decades, Spartan ruled, and Spain prospered. However, despite avoiding conflict with other world powers, King Spartan was plagued by betrayal and deception from within. In the late 1680s and early 1690s, a widespread famine and pestilence struck the mainland of Spain, and the people demanded that the Crown do something about it. The king learned that his own male children, led by his oldest son, Philip, were plotting to take advantage of the crisis to seize power for themselves, and undermine the reign of their father, in favor of placing Philip on the throne. Heartbroken, Spartan was forced to exile all of his male children from the Spanish Empire, causing them to scatter to the corners of the world in the year 1690. Several years later, a man named Simon Treasurehawk, a power-hungry nobleman within the Kingdom of Spain, claimed that the ailments that plagued the citizenry of the Spanish Empire were a divine punishment from God, who did not see Spartan as fit to rule, and so Treasurehawk rallied his banners and began a war against the crown, the First Spanish Civil War. Facing being forced to abdicate his throne, King Spartan Clemente was forced to recall all of his male children to Spain in 1695, as they had amassed private armies for themselves, armies which their father gravely needed if he was going to hold his throne against the usurpers. From 1695 to 1697, Spartan fought alongside his sons on the battlefield in the First Spanish Civil War, waging war against those who would seek to steal his throne. However, in 1697, Sir Lunius Sargento would slay a member of Spartan's Kingsguard, Sir Miguel Pousa, for his attempted rape of a servant girl in the palace. The rest of the Kingsguard responded by attacking Lunius, who would slay all six of them single-handedly. Outraged, Spartan ordered Philip to execute Lunius, but Philip refused, and Spartan renounced him. Subsequently, Prince Philip would join Simon Treasurehawk's revolutionary forces, and end up leading them, stacking the odds against his father. After four more years of conflict, King Spartan Clemente I was dethroned by his son in the year 1701 after a defeat in battle, and exiled to Tunisia, where he would live out the rest of his days until he was executed in 1749 by his grandson, Prince Ezequiel Clemente, who feared that his grandfather would attempt to contest Ferdiand Clemente VI's claim to the throne. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:House Clemente Category:Spanish Royalty Category:King of Spain